The present invention relates to a facing assembly of a friction clutch disc in which a facing is fixed to a driven plate or cushioning plates.
As shown in FIG. 1 which is a schematic sectional partial view, a known friction clutch 1 comprises a pair of friction facings 3 which are fixed to both faces of an annular driven plate 2 by rivets 4. Therefore, spot facings for the many rivets 4 should be performed in the facings 3, which requires much labor in a manufacturing process. Also, riveting of the rivets 4 requires much labor. Further, the known construction has such a disadvantage that durability of the facings 3 is low. Because, when the thickness of the facings 3 is reduced to a value of t which is approximately two-thirds of an initial value T, both ends of each rivets 4 are exposed on the surfaces of the facings 3, whereby the facings 3 which still have the enough thickness of t (2/3T) are required to be exchanged.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved facing assembly, overcoming the abovenoted disadvantages.
The essence of the invention is to provide a pair of friction facings which are integrally connected together through portions in apertures formed in a facing fixing plate.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.